Numerous heel structures for shoes have been proposed including heels having hollow portions (U.S. Pat. Nos. 914,674 and 3,608,125); and devices placed in the hollow portions for comfort and other purposes (U.S. Pat. Nos. 733,157; 2,102,067; and 2,394,281).